gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 170
Title- Lesson on Memories Part 1 Date- November 20th, 2012 Volume 29 Previous Chapter → 169 Next Chapter → 171 Synopsis Because Mikan will be leaving the academy in a couple of days, Class B is going to recall their favorite memories of Mikan as a farwell present to her. Mikan has accepted her fate and is happy to be able to spend the day with her friends and classmates, and hopes they will have a last wonderful time with her. However, she is still hesitant because Natsume and Hotaru still have not come back. Narumi decides to give his favorite memory of Mikan, which is the day he first met her almost two years ago, when she came looking for Hotaru. He then becomes nervous when he remembers that he stole Misaki's bean whip, which Misaki is still mad about. As Mikan and Narumi laugh and hug, Misaki tells himself that Narumi has changed ever since he met Mikan. When Narumi was a child, he was cold-hearted and was disliked by everyone, but after meeting Yuka, he became a better person. But it was meeting Mikan that made Narumi into the kind of person he is. Misaki says that having a relationship with other Alices is difficult, hence why he is so attached to Yuka. In order to remain together with Yuka, Narumi "stole" Mikan from her grandfather and enrolled her into the academy. Nisaki was worried about Narumi becoming attached to Mikan, but he can see that he has changed Mikan's life because her hope is what keeps him going. linchou is next to give his favorite memory of Mikan. He tells Mikan that he has been happy ever since she came to the academy. He doesn't have a favorite memory because all of them are precious, whether they are sad or painful. He also says that as long as Mikan is by his side, he will be strong, especially that he can understood her pain of losing her Alice just like when he did in the Z arc. He tells Mikan that he will never forget about her and thanks her for making him the kind of person he is today. Mikan is deeply touched by his speech. Narumi says that the teachers are angry at those who try to destroy the relationship between Alices in the Z arc. From what happened then, they can always learn something from those experiences. Tsubasa remembers from when he, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Tono chased after Z in the forest and he discovered Natsume's illness by accident. Tsubasa is angry at himself that Natsume and Mikan, whom he treated as a brother and sister, are suffering because of the academy and he can't do anything to help them. Tono pats Tsubasa on the head and tells him that he did the best he could because he was always there for them. Nonoko says that her favorite memory is from when Mikan got the entire class to play dodgeball, which left a great impression on her. She tells the class that before the game, Class B was always separated, but after the game, everyone became closer. It was Mikan's spirit and enthusiam that dissolved the tension in the class, and she is as bright and lively as the sun. Mikan feels better after hearing their stories, and says she achieve anything with the support of everyone. Narumi remembers the RPG game from the Alice Festival and says she was considered the best then. Misaki says that it was Mikan who made the Special Ability Class popular. Koko says his favorite memory is when she wore her genie outfit and Kitsumune says his favorite is when Mikan and Ruka nearly kissed in the play, much to Mikan and Ruka's embarrassment. Anna says that her favorite memory is also from the Alice Festival, when Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka came to her cafe. Even though her cakes were expired, only Mikan praised her but what she remembers most is when Natsume threw tea at Mikan to stop her from eating the cakes. Realizing she has brought up Natsume so suddenly, Anna apologizes to Mikan, but Mikan says it is better to talk about Natsume so he can be a part of this. Anna continues to say that she used to think Natsume was scary, but after that incident, she has come to understand Natsume more. It was Mikan who helped her learn to not judge people by their appearance and understand their feelings. Koko recalls Valentine's Day, and reveals that Natsume ate a piece of Mikan's chocolate before Ruka, which surprises her. He also tells her that Mikan's chocolate was awful and Natsume burned Ruka's chocolate, which angers her and makes others say that Natsume was sweet to do that. Ruka remembers from when Natsume asked him to take care of Mikan if something happened to him. Shiki remarks that Mikan's cooking is almost as worse as Yuka's, much to Mikan's humiliation and Narumi's amusement. Tsubasa makes fun of Tono by showing him a picture with a pig's nose, which makes Tono comically attack him. Mikan and her friends are seen smiling and laughing. Referbacks New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions * When will Natsume and Hotaru return? * Will Mikan lose her memories of the academy? * Most importantly, will Natsume survive? Memorable Moments This chapter symbloizes the deep relationship Mikan shares with her friends and classmates. Quotes Category:Chapter